


Little Corner of Love

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Screencaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's often busy on the Enterprise, but they find the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Corner of Love

 

We don't always have the time.  
  
But, when we do it is sublime.  
  
Being so close like this.  
  
We look, we touch, sneaking a kiss.   
  
It's magical, the feeling is bliss.  
  
Words are hardly needed, we just glow.  
  
What we are thinking, you'll never know.  
  
Now, it's back to work, this was heaven.  
  
Grabbing a moment, a little past seven.


End file.
